My Appearance on iParty With Victorious
by MarkOliveras0215
Summary: After several appearances on Victorious, in which my best friend joined the fun, I get the opporotunity to be on the Nickelodeon crossover with it's sister show iCarly titled "iParty With Victorious". Here, I get to meet Miranda Cosgrove and her crew and even sing with her. This is my 2nd Fanfiction and my first ever Crossover Fanficton


**My First Ever Crossover Television Appearance**

**One warm, sunny day in California at 12:30 PM, I was in a House-Type Hotel sleeping.**

**I was being joined by the stars of the hit Nickelodeon show **_**Victorious **_**Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande, their 5 partners, and my best friend from Berea High School, 17-year old Junior, soon-to-be Senior, Amanda Verhosek, after yet, another episode of the show, which happened to be the craziest.**

**That was until Victoria informed us that Nickelodeon was planning to do another Crossover with the show's sister show **_**iCarly**_**, which is titled **_**iParty With Victorious**_**.**

**Unlike the last one they did, it would count as a **_**Victorious **_**episode.**

**I was very nervous because for one thing, I'm not crazy about that show and I'm not familiar with their characters.**

**We got dressed, left, climbed into Ariana's SUV (a 2012 Dodge Journey), and stopped at Wendy's for lunch.**

**Since nobody was there except the 9 of us, we grabbed the table while Victoria ordered the food.**

**We got it, ate, and left.**

**Then, we made it to Nickelodeon On Sunset on Sunset Boulevard in Hollywood, California, where like the other episodes we filmed, we would film and air.**

**Then, we made it to the show's set, where the cast of the show was waiting for us.**

**Then, the episode began with Victoria and Ariana (as their title characters Tori Vega and Cat Valentine) taking me to meet the **_**iCarly **_**cast.**

**Amanda and the rest of the **_**Victorious**_** cast, Andre Harris (Leon Thomas III), Robbie Shapiro (Matt Bennett) and his puppet Rex Powers, Jade West (Elizabeth Gillies), Beck Oliver (Avan Jogia), and Trina Vega (Daniella Monet) was also with us.**

"**Hey guys" Tori said to them "My crew and I would like you to meet a friend of ours"**

**The cast Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove), Sam Puckett (Jennette McCurdy), Freddie Benson (Nathan Kress), Spencer Shay (Jerry Trainor), and Gibby Gibson (Noah Munck), had no clue who I was.**

"**Who is this kid you guys brought with you?" asked Carly**

"**This is my boyfriend, Mark" replied Tori**

"**I'm Amanda, his best friend" Amanda said to them**

**Then, Amanda and I shook all of their hands and introduced ourselves.**

**Then, we went to Hollywood Arts High School (the **_**Victorious**_** school) to have fun.**

**All classes were cancelled so it was a Free Day.**

"**What's first?" asked Sam**

**I told everyone I would be right back.**

**With this, I went to the locker room to change into the Home (White) outfit of my favorite NBA Team/Player Tim Duncan (#21) of the San Antonio Spurs (white Jersey, Team Shorts, NBA socks, and adidas TD #21 sneakers).**

**After awhile, I met back with everyone.**

"**He absolutely loves basketball" informed Tori, referring to me**

"**Wrong team, buddy" Carly said to me**

"**Yeah, why San Antonio?" asked Spencer**

"**I don't mean to be rude, but Texas is the perfect place to dress like that" Carly said to me "My friends and I are all Laker fans"**

"**Mark hates Kobe" informed Jade "I'm a Laker fan as well, but not so crazy about the Spurs, though I don't dislike them. When I first met Mark, I said the same thing to him about being in Texas"**

"**Wanna challenge me 1-on-1 and see who's best?" I asked Carly**

**With this, she agreed and we all split up and went in different directions.**

**Carly, Tori, Cat, Jade, Amanda, Sam and I went to the Gym and everyone else went in different locations.**

**The number to reach for the win was 21.**

**Carly had the ball first, she tried to shoot it from 3-point land but I blocked it and got the ball.**

**I hit a wide-open bank shot and scored.**

**Then, Carly tried a floater but airballed it and it went out of bounds to me.**

**I continued dominating her like crazy.**

**To win the game, I drove to the basket, went up, and dunked right on her as she was trying to contest the shot.**

"**Oh my God!" exclaimed Tori "Carly just got Posterized by Tim Duncan!"**

"**Mark just proved to you that TD #21 is the greatest Power Forward in the History of basketball" Amanda said to her**

**So, I went back into the locker room, changed back into my regular clothes, and we met back with everyone.**

**Then, we decided to have lunch.**

**We went outside, got our food, and sat down.**

"**How was that game?" asked Beck **

"**Mark dominated Carly like crazy" replied Cat "Just like Tim Duncan would do in a real NBA game"**

"**But from 2000-2002, it was going the Lakers way" said Carly "Three titles in a row, in which in '01 and '02, they beat, GUESS WHO? The Sperms!"**

**This got me so angry.**

"**Hey!" I said to her "Don't call them that or else Duncan and David Robinson will attack you with basketballs!"**

"**I don't care, San Antonio is overrated" replied Carly**

**With this, her and Jade high-fived each other**

"**Fakers are overrated" I said to her "Timmy is way better than that selfish loser, Kobrick"**

**We kept going back and forth until she snapped.**

**She swung at me and we got physical with each other.**

**Then, Tori and Amanda jumped in trying to break up the fight.**

**After lunch, we went back inside the school.**

**Carly and I quickly apologized to each other and became friends on a handshake.**

**With this, we decided to go party.**

**We made it to the party room (which appeared in the 1st Crossover), and the rest of the cast from both shows, Erwin Sikowitz (Eric Lange), Sinjin Van Cleef (Michael Eric Reid), and Lane Alexander (Lane Napper) from **_**Victorious **_**and Freddie's mother, Mrs. Benson (Mary Scheer) from **_**iCarly**_**, plus a lot of other people joined us.**

**Plus, DJ Mustang (Kwame Patterson) was doing the music.**

**The main cast members of both shows were gonna sing a duet cover of the hit 1968 Steppenwolf song **_**Magic Carpet Ride**_**, but I was unaware of it.**

**The song started, I immediately recognized it and I went crazy.**

**First, Carly, Jade, and Sam sang the opening verse which said "**_**I like to dream, yes, yes right between my sound machine . On a cloud of sound I drift in the night, any place it goes is right, Goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here**_**"**

**Then, Tori, Cat, Amanda, and I sang the Chorus which said "**_**Well, you don't know what we can find, why don't you come with me little girl on a magic carpet ride. You don't know what we can see, why don't you tell your dreams to me, fantasy will set you free, close your eyes girl, look inside girl, let the sound take you away**_**"**

"_**NASCAR THUNDER 2003**_**!" I hollered during the long instrumental break**

"**EA Sports – if it's in the game, IT'S IN THE GAME!" added Amanda**

**Then, Trina, Andre, Robbie, and Beck sang the 2nd Verse, which said "**_**Last night I held Aladdin's lamp, and so I wished that I could stay, before the thing could answer me well, someone came and took the lamp away, I looked around, a lousy candle's all I found**_**"**

**Then, the Chorus was sung again, this time by Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, Amanda, and I, which said "**_**Well, you don't know what we can find, why don't you come with me little girl on a magic carpet ride, well you don't know what we can see, why don't you tell your dreams to me, fantasy will set you free, close your eyes girl, look inside girl, let the sound take you away**_**"**

**Meanwhile, up on the big screen, some gameplay footage from **_**NT2003 **_**for PlayStation2 was shown.**

**Then, to close out the song, Cat, Tori, Carly, and I sang "**_**You don't know what we can find, why don't you come with me little girl on a magic carpet ride, well you don't know what we can see, why don't you tell your dreams to me, fantasy will set you free**_**"**

**Afterwards, the song was over, the audience clapped and cheered, we all took a bow, and the gameplay footage ended.**

"**That song reminded me of **_**NASCAR Thunder 2003**_**" I said**

**With this, Carly and her friends figured out I loved NASCAR.**

**However, we planned to discuss it later as it was my turn to do a solo.**

**I was gonna sing a solo cover of the hit 1998 Ricky Martin song **_**Por Arriba, Por Abajo.**_

**However, the whole song was gonna be in Spanish and I was afraid that Carly and her friends might not understand me.**

**The song began and I started singing and dancing.**

**First, I sang the opening verse, which said "**_**Santa Cecilia yo quiero cantar, ay san meliton ensename el son, santa lucia la quiero mirar. Yo te lo pido san corazon. Santa Paciencia, santa piedad, santa rumbita, la quiero gozar. Santa tristeza, sanseacabo. Solo con ella bailo yo**_**"**

**Then, I sang the Chorus, which said "**_**Por arriba, por abajo, calientitos, bien pegados. Por arriba, por abajo, angelitos sin pecado**_**"**

**I was proven correct, as Tori and her friends understood me but Carly and her friends did not**

"**What in the world is he saying?" asked a clueless Sam**

"**I don't know" replied Carly "I don't speak Spanish"**

**Then, I sang the 2nd Verse, which said "**_**Santa Virginia no se si atacar, san Valentin la deseo un monton, santa inocencia la quiero tocar. Ay, no me dejes san corazon. Santa mentira, Santa verdad, Santa bolero, La quiero abrazar, Santa alegria sanseacabo, Solo con ella bailo yo**_**"**

**Then, I repeated the Chorus 2 more times.**

**To close out the song, I sang "**_**Por arriba, por abajo, calientitos, bien pegados**_**"**

**Then, it was over, everyone clapped and cheered for me, and I took a bow.**

"**What in the world were you saying up there?" asked Gibby "I couldn't understand you"**

"**When I sing Ricky Martin songs, that's the only time I can speak Spanish" I replied "Sorry if you guys couldn't understand me"**

"**It's cool, babe" Tori said to me "We understood you but Carly and her friends didn't"**

"**Should we sing more songs?" asked Trina**

"**No, it's time to settle down for awhile" I replied**

**With this, we all settled down and just ate, drank, and chatted.**

**My performance had Carly and her friends discover that I love Ricky Martin.**

"**So, I hear you like NASCAR" Sam said to me**

"**Always have since Christmas 2000" I replied**

"**That's a long time" said Spencer**

"**He loves it" said Cat**

"**He loves JPM #42" informed Tori, referring to my favorite driver, Juan Pablo Montoya**

"**We also see you love Ricky Martin" Carly said to me**

"**Yes, that's his favorite singer" said Amanda "And whenever he's around at a dance party and you hear **_**Livin' La Vida Loca**_**, watch out"**

**With this, they learned that was my favorite song.**

**Then, the party was almost over but we opted to sing one more song.**

**This time, Carly, Tori, and I were gonna sing a duet cover of the hit 2001 OV7 song **_**Love Colada**_**.**

**With this, I was very happy to finally have female back-up singers to sing the female lyrics.**

"**Wait a second" I said to Carly "I thought you said you don't speak Spanish?"**

"**I don't but I'll do my best" she replied with a laugh**

**So, the song began and we started singing and dancing.**

**First, Tori sang the opening verse, which said "**_**Cuando te aceleras y te cuesta respirar, necesitas algo refrescante de tomar. Tengo algo para ti si lo quieres ven a mí**_**"**

**Then, all 3 of us sang the Chorus, which said "**_**Tienes que probarla esto es love colada. Te puede aliviar y curar con esta poción te arderá el corazón. Toma todo o nada esto es love colada. Tranquilízate, engánchate que no hay nada igual. Deliciosa cerca tus labios rosas esta cosa es peligrosa, tómala y sabrás**_**"**

**The 2nd Verse was sung by me, which said "**_**Es una bebida que derrite el corazón la magia de esta copa te quita la razón. Ten cuidado al tomar te podrías hechizar**_**"**

**Then, we repeated the Chrous once again, minus the extra lyrics we sang at the end of the 1st Chorus.**

**Carly was actually doing very well singing in Spanish**

**Then, she sang the 3rd Verse, which said "**_**Te llena el deseo no detienes tu pasión, sufres de mareo de enfrentar la tentación tu sudor con mi sudor te emborrachas del calor**_**"**

**We repeated the Chorus one more time (once again, without the extra lyrics), the song was over, everyone applauded and cheered, and the 3 of us took a bow.**

"**Time to pack it up" said Robbie**

**So, the party was over, we cleaned up everything, and went back to the school.**

"**With that song, I just learned Spanish" said Carly**

"**I'm very proud of you baby girl" I replied to her **

"**Awwwh, thanks Mark" she said to me "You're a great teacher about a lot of things, especially your interests we don't know about. You sang Ricky Martin, but I didn't understand you, and look what happened when we sang OV7 together, I learned something new"**

"**You're very welcome, Carly" I replied to her "I couldn't of done it without my friends and your friends"**

**We all had a wonderful time**

**Then, Carly gave me a kiss on the cheek and a long hug.**

"**Let's go home" said Cat**

**We agreed, and with this, the episode ended, we all left the studio, the gang returned to their real-life selves, and we said Goodbye to Miranda and her crew, in which she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek Goodbye.**

**Nickelodeon had planned to re-air the episode the following day as part of an all-day marathon of both shows and the best thing, Victoria and Miranda made a promise to me that since it counted as a **_**Victorious **_**episode, they would include the 3 songs on the show's soundtrack, in which the 3 of us would be credited with the performance of our OV7 duet cover, I would be credited on my own with my Ricky Martin cover, and the whole cast of both shows (Amanda and I included) would be credited with the Steppenwolf cover (it would be labeld as "**_**iCarly**_** and **_**Victorious**_** Casts featuring Miranda Cosgrove and Victoria Justice") and to make matters better, there'd be an official video for it as well along with bonus footage from the PS2 version of **_**NASCAR Thunder 2003 **_**and as a bonus, the song would include mine and Amanda's **_**NT2003 **_**and EA Sports chant during the 1st Instrumental break.**

**We made it back to the hotel and I opened the door.  
**

**We took showers, changed into our pajamas, brushed our teeth, and slept in the same locations as before, with Amanda joining me in the bed once again.**

**We set everything up and fell asleep.**

**It was one of the most memorable, greatest, and unforgettable experiences I've ever had in a long time and I had plenty of fun.**

**THE END**


End file.
